Preciso de um que preste Diaadia colegial
by Hikary-seikatsu
Summary: Não tem yokais aki! Bem comédia, um pouco romantica e com certos comentários crueis! Casais a disposição! Isso quer dizer que não vou colocar os normais!
1. Default Chapter

Eu sei q não terminei nenhuma de minhas fics,mas se vocês comentarem eu termino essa,ou deleto!  
  
Não esqueçam de postar comentários!  
  
Bom,não esperem grande coisa,mas tá legal! Fiz enquanto jogava Rpg então sem reclamações por causa dos erros de português!  
  
Agome Higurashi (todas as fics começam assim!) era uma jovem de 15 anos, com longos cabelos negros soltos e olhos castanhos, Agome sem dúvida era muito bonita,mas nunca teve um namorado.  
  
O que na verdade só seria possível se ela ligasse mais para os garotos porque se prestasse...  
  
Houjo que estudava em sua sala era caidinho pela menina desde que se conheceram, e era muito gentil com ela. Kouga também da mesma sala ia mais longe principalmente com os ciúmes. Ele era capitão do time de corrida na escola (isso existe?). Mas,ela não queria atenção deles e sim de Inu Yasha. Seu vizinho e amigo de infância (vai acabar ficando parecido com minha fic de Yu-Gi-Oh....). Inu Yasha era lindo (e é mesmo!) cabelos prateados e olhos amarelinhos... Um verdadeiro deus...  
  
Ele tinha um meio irmão que tb mora junto com ele e estuda no último ano,o Seshoumaru (vou falar só Seshou). Seshou era lider do time de basquete (e Inu do de futebol) tinha os mesmos cabelos prateados de Inu,mas menos volumosos... Era frio e calculista(fala sério! Eu adoro ele!)... Nunca viveu uma grande paixão.  
  
Na sala de Agome tinham varias garotas legais, entre elas sua grande amiga Sango,uma jovem muito formosa, Rin cuja paixão era Seshou, Kikyou que desesperadamente tentava conquistar Inu Yasha e Kagura melhor amiga do grande Narak e do Seshou, mas que não aparentava ter nenhum interesse nos dois.Kagura tb tinha uma irmã mais nova, a Kana.  
  
Narak era um jovem misterioso e mais frio que Seshou. E é lógico falta o tarado do Mirok que quer se tornar monge,mas tenta passar a mão em todas as mulheres,mas é bem mais gentil com a jovem Sango.  
  
Isso aqui foi só uma apresentação longa demais o fic começa no prox. cap.:  
  
Quem é vc?  
  
E a comédia tb 


	2. Quem é vc?

Primeiro dia de aula na escola, Agome estava um tanto atrasada, mas conseguiu alcançar Inu Yasha que ia p/ o colégio junto com o irmão em um carro (o Seshou que dirigia pq o Inu é menor de idade). Os 3 foram juntos.  
  
-Agome,vc tem tanta sorte! Poder vim de carro junto com o Seshoumaru-sama!  
  
-Não exagera, Rin!  
  
-Mas,Agome... Ele é lindo,maravilhoso, bom em esportes...  
  
Todos: GOTA (Isso é taum fofy)  
  
-Mas, Agome não é no Seshou que vc pensa e sim no...  
  
-Isso Sango! Conta p/ todo mundo inclusive ele!  
  
Todos da sala: GOTA (eu realmente adoro issso...)  
  
-Senhorita Higurashi queira se sentar p/ eu poder iniciar a aula!  
  
-Hai (é sim em japonês)!  
  
-Hoje temos uma nova aluna! Pode entrar!  
  
Uma garota com ar decidido entra na sala (Meilin! Desculpa tenho visto muito Sakura). Seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados (na altiura da cintura) e olhos muito verdes se destacavam do resto da sala.  
  
-Gente essa é Katherine Kristyan (alguem pelo amor de deus muda o sobrenome dessa garota!!!!!!!!!)  
  
-Mas,podem me chamar de Katryn.-ela fala com uma voz fria  
  
-Bom... Katryn queira se sentar ao lado da senhorita Sango.  
  
-Sim senhor!  
  
A garota senta atrás de Agome ao lado de Sango e logo fala:  
  
-Vocês nunca conseguirão conquistar o amor que tanto almejam.  
  
-Cumé?-falam todas  
  
- Isso mesmo que ouviram... O amor que querem nunca conquistarão e sim o de outra pessoa, uma pessoa não desejada...  
  
-Quem é vc?  
  
-Madame Katryn. E-mails para adivinhação@astrologia.com  
  
Posso saber tudo sobre o seu futuro... E no momento estou sentindo uma energia muito forte dentro de vc!- fala olhando para Agome  
  
-Que tipo de energia?  
  
-Maligna...-ela fala em tom de suspense  
  
Agome começa a tremer, Sango a suar frio, Rin que estava ouvindo tudo fica em total silencio (mas,ela já estava em silêncio)  
  
-Brincadeirinha! Calma,não desmaiem!  
  
-Por causa disso vou mandar e-mail sinistros p/ vc!  
  
-Pode mandar! Só q vai receber tudo de volta...  
  
-É mesmo... Por que?  
  
-Acreditam que existem um e-mail assim?  
  
-Sei lá, pode ser  
  
-Meu deus. Vocês são muito inocentes!  
  
-Obrigada -fala Sango  
  
-Acho que não era para agradecer...-fala Rin em um tom baixo  
  
-Silêncio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-reclama o professor (parece os meus!)  
  
Intervalo p/ o almoço (se não me engano lá é horário integral)  
  
-Aquela garota realmente é esquisita!  
  
-Viu! Até a Kagura acha!  
  
-Gente vou desmaiar...-fala Agome cambaleando  
  
-Por que Agome?! -corinho basico  
  
- Esqueci meu lanche!  
  
-Não se preocupe!-fala Sango animada- Aí vem o Souta trazendo  
  
-Ei! Por que ele tá falando com a Katryn?  
  
-Sei lá- Rin dando os ombros- Vamos perguntar!  
  
-Falou,só que eu pergunto. Afinal, o irmão é meu!  
  
-Tudo bem!  
  
Souta tinha 10 anos de idade. Tinha cabelos e olhos iguais os da irmã e era um tipico garoto dessa idade. Gostava de videogame (tinha um playstation2 - e eu tb tenho!)  
  
-Olá mana!  
  
-Ele é seu irmão?  
  
-Sim,Katryn. Por que?!-fala Agome com um olhar fuzilador  
  
-Calma,eu só não sabia...  
  
-O irmão dela estuda comigo!  
  
-Vc tem irmão?  
  
-Sim o Shippou. Bom,já estou indo Souta eu dou recado á ele. Pode deixá!  
  
-Valeu, Katryn!  
  
Lá se via um cap. não tá muito legal mais plese (ou onegai ) coments (ou comentários)!  
  
Principalmente que eu estou morrendo de vontade de deletar issso! 


End file.
